Forgeseat of Dun Modr
The Forgeseat of Dun Modr is a dwarven establishment loyal to the Kingdom of Ironforge. Although it fell to the Dark Iron Clan and the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer shortly after the Third War, it was reclaimed by the Dwarven Vanguard some time after the Cataclysm in Ironforge's name. Conflict in the wake of the Cataclysm "Dun Modr has always been of great importance: portal to the north, those who control Dun Modr control the Thandol Span. Two hands reaching out, grasped at the wrist in peaceful accord, the Thandol Span is more than mortar and stone. It is a bind between the kingdoms of Khaz Modan and Lordearon, a contract between the two kingdoms that we are forever in communion. Weathering the worst calamities Azeroth has ever seen and still standing strong, The Span is unification and Dun Modr is her keeper." '' :~ Osvaldir Ironclad upon his ascention to the Forgeseat. In the wake of the calamity that was Deathwing, much of the Kingdom of Khaz Modan was changed. The Loch was torn asunder, flooding all the Wetlands below. Menethil Harbor bore the brunt of the pain, the waters rising and miring all trade, prospects, and felling more than a few of the denizens. The strokes of the Hammers Three were not swift in reprisal to the perils facing their people. Many suffered and reactions were slow and laborious. Dun Modr was but another casualty among the many. The dwarves rallied to provide protection to the many who suffered as the Loch was shattered. As the dwarves sought to mitigate the disastrous outcome, fel forces seeped into the Wetlands like foul mold. As the dwarves sought to repair the damage to their homeland, Twlight fell and the cults infested the Wetlands. Dun Modr was thus infested. A dark iron cult of ill intent, infected all of the town and the cultist dwelled within the walls of the Dun Modr and the Thandol Span. The cult took root and ruled over the forgotten city, brazenly driving out all those who would not convert to the new order. As the infamy of the intentions of the Twilight Cult came to bear so to did the realization of what had befallen the town of Dun Modr. Overtaken by a band of Twlight maurauders led by dark Iron Dwarf cultists, the town, since evacuated during the Cataclysm, became the seat of the cult workings in the area. A presence by the beleagured forces of Ironforge led by a descendant of Anvilmar himself led a campaign against the town, pinning the brunt of the Twlight forces down, though many still roamed the Wetlands and infested the Thandol Span itself. In a climactic battle culminating atop the Span itself, many dark irons thought to be dead returned to join Calamoth Ashbeard the "Herald of Twilight." Anvilmar, assisted by many noteworthy dwarves and free Alliance agents, overcome the cultists. In the wake of both the cataclysm and the cultist depredations, Dun Modr has suffered greatly and the town had been ravaged. The sound stone structures, however, still stood strong and as the last of the cultists were killed of fled following the fall of their leaders, Ironforge was more once more again able to reclaim the important town. The Reclamation of Dun Modr The Three Hammers wasted no time in re-establishing their claim to the fortified town of Dun Modr. Charging the militant arm of the three clans, the Dwarven Vanguard, with the task of restoring the town to working order. With the coronotion of Osvaldir Ironclad as Thane to accomany the command of the Vanguard the Three Hammers bestowed the title of Thane of the Forgeseat: Protector of Dun Mordr. Honored, Osvaldir accept the title and aqusition of the lands that they would be under the direct protection of the Dwarven Vanguard. Osvaldir knew what this position was: a test of mettle. If he failed, the Council suffered no loss of resources and if they were successful, the aquisition and restoration of the town would be a great strategic and economical boon. Rallying his forces, Osvaldir gathered his newly orgained Generals and proceeded to rule over Dun Modr. In time, the town saw prosperity. Under the edicts and savy protection of Ironclad, backed by the militant might of the Dwarven Vanguard and able to take advantage of strategic location, Dun Modr once again became a prosperous town. Trade flourished and much good was done to assist Menethil which suffered greatly in the wake of Deathwing. The Thane's Thumb Tariff One of his greatest and saviest, if controversial policies enacted by Ironclad was The Spanning Tariff. Thane Ironclad saw many guilds and companies war within their own demenses and dens against one another for rightful rule over the remains of Arathi and beyond to Lost Lordearon. Growing weary of warrior swho would scarely lift a blade for interests outside of their own let alone the Alliance, Ironclad enacted a great tariff. Working with Allaince scanctioned trade and banking guilds, Thane Ironclad enacted a tax on those known detractors who failed to adhere to Alliance causes and failed to assist their allies in battle, taxing their personal goods and personal military endeavors on all trade through the Span. Though the tax was small, the traffic through the Thandol Span was great and the Alliance, and Menethil, saw great prosperity as a result of the tax. In return, the Alliance would afford greater protection and automnity for those who choose to distance themselves from the war proper. However, any who relied on the Span were thus relying on the good graces of both Ironforge and the Alliance's monies to both police and upkeep the roads. Thane Ironclad was exacting in in tariffs and would keep supplies mired at Dun Modr to bring unruly lordlings to heel. Though many decried this tactics as heavy handed, brazenly greedy grounds for abuse by his detractors, Thane Ironclad went through Alliance sanctioned channels and was never reported to abuse his power for personal wealth. None-the-less, the tax became known as the "Thane's Thumb Tariff" as many nobles accused the dwarf of having his thumb on any scale that passed through Dun Modr. The Hammer and Anvil of the Forgeseat Time went on and Osvaldir relinquished his title as Warthane of the Vanguard. His final edict was to install a council of six Dwarves, two from each clan, to rule in his stead while the former Thane took his place as advisor and strategist at the side of Thane Dwaldin Stormbeard. The Vanguard still maintains a sizable troop presence within both Dun Modr and "The Eyes of the Wetlands", the hightop keep of Dun Algaze. Osvaldir maintains a personal residance with Dun Modr he has dubbed "The Van's Rest" where important diplomats and persons of note may rest within the safe borders of the town in relative luxury. OOC Disclaimer The above information is player made fiction involving the World of Warcraft on behalf of players in the Moon Guard role playing guild "The Dwarven Vanguard". This work is fan fiction and is not official lore. Other guilds and players of Moon Guard have permission to utilize this information in relation to their own personal storylines '''if they choose to acknowledge the presence of Alliance troops in the fortress town of Dun Modr.' This information is not canon and players of Moon Guard are under no obligation to recognize Dun Modr as under Alliance control or that of the Dwarven Vanguard if they do not wish to. Category:Places Category:Wetlands Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:Realms of Ironforge Category:Dun Modr